Believe
by Quisty
Summary: A SEIFTIS!! Seifer is invited to re-apply for SeeD. Little does he realise that he'll develop a more than just a close friendship with the Instructor in charge...a few Seifer flashbacks. **FINISHED** Prepare to cry!
1. Nostalgia

Believe  
  
Part one  
  
Quisty's note: By the request of Alonia Everclear I am now writing a Quiefer! So this story is mainly dedicated to her but some parts I'm dedicating to The Bouncer's Bouncers (Peter and Alex, you go guys! ^-^) But as I said this is mainly for Alonia. If she can broaden her horizons so can I! Enjoy all Quiefer fans! PS Seifer has his legs in this fic, as I know he loses them towards the end of the game.  
  
Chapter One Nostalgia  
  
A small boy watched the waves as they beat against the rocks. He smeared sand around with his feet as the rippling waters chased him up the shore. He picked up a stone and threw it out onto the ocean. It skimmed the surface gently 4 times before falling in with a delicate plop. He laughed with amusement. A young woman came up behind him. It was Matron.  
  
"Seifer, it's time to come in now," she said. He looked up at her and nodded. He followed her back into the orphanage where his friends waited for him. Squall, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine and Zell. Five acquaintances of his. Squall sat quietly in a chair staring hopefully out of the window, waiting for someone to come. He was waiting for Sis. But she wasn't coming. Seifer knew that. He then looked over at Selphie, Irvine and Zell who were all having a vicious match of Rock, Paper, Scissors, and it looked like Selphie was winning and Zell was losing. Zell wailed in despair.  
  
"I keep on losing! This ain't fair!" he moaned miserably. Seifer smirked.  
  
"Losers like you always lose Zell," he laughed. Zell's eyes started to water. Suddenly someone stood in between the two boys. Her golden hair and sapphire eyes were hard to mistake for anything else. It was Quistis.  
  
"That's enough Seifer!" she said sternly. Seifer blinked repeatedly and slowly nodded. Zell wiped his eyes as Quistis patted his back affectionately. He cheered up and continued his game. Seifer had been bewitched by Quistis since as far back as he could remember. The age difference between them was only 2 months, with Quistis being the elder, but this didn't bother him. He was sure he felt love for her. He watched her as she stood in front of Squall. She then tried her best to cheer him up. At that moment Seifer couldn't help but envy Squall. He always got Quistis' attention, no matter what. But Seifer's determination to succeed in winning Quistis' heart made him stronger.  
  
"Seifer..." a voice called out to him. "Seifer...Seifer..."  
  
Seifer woke up with a start to see Fujin standing above him. He started to breathe heavily and wiped his forehead. He looked at Fujin.  
  
"What is it?" he asked. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.  
  
"Seifer, Raijin wants to go fishing again," Fujin replied. "Don't tell me we have to go too?"  
  
"Geez, that guy thinks he's the Fisherman King the moment he succeeds catching one fish once," Seifer sighed. He grabbed a pair of loose jeans from his drawer and pulled a T-shirt over his head. He gave his hair a quick comb through before grabbing his shoes and his new denim jacket and walking into the living room with Fujin. Sure enough, Raijin stood in the middle of the room with his fishing gear. He bore a happy grin on his face.  
  
"Who wants to do some fishing, ya know?" he asked. Seifer rolled his eyes.  
  
"Raijin, I really can't be bothered today," he sighed. Raijin looked at him desperately.  
  
"But Seifer," he pleaded. "The SeeDs are gonna be down at Balamb Harbour ya know!"  
  
"The SeeDs?" he asked. "Why would the whereabouts of SeeD concern me?"  
  
"Because I know for a fact that Instructor Trepe is gonna be down there too, ya know!" Raijin replied. Those two words echoed in his head. Instructor Trepe was going to be at the harbour that afternoon. Maybe he should reconsider going fishing with Raijin. Fujin kicked Raijin violently.  
  
"Raijin! You know full well that Seifer likes Instructor Trepe! You're just using this to get him to go with you!" she scowled. Raijin limped, grasping onto his pain-stricken shin. Seifer laughed.  
  
"I'll go with you Raijin, just to make sure you're not lying to me," Seifer replied. He walked up to Raijin and grabbed his collar. "But if you are I'll let Fujin beat the crap outta ya, ya know?" Raijin nodded nervously. Fujin let out a low moan of despair. "You can stay here Fujin," Seifer added. Fujin's face lit up with excitement, as the thought of not having to go fishing for the 4^th time in one day really excited her. Seifer grabbed together his gear and followed Raijin out of their quaint little Balamb home over to the Harbour.  
  
Raijin had been right. The Harbour was crawling with SeeDs. He spotted Rinoa, now wearing a SeeD uniform, Irvine, who was now also a SeeD and Selphie amongst the crowd. He immediately saw Zell over by the hot dog stand, but Squall and Quistis were nowhere. His heart started to race. Had Quistis gone for Squall before he had a chance to say how he felt? He then noticed Quistis and Squall together reading something. Seifer's heart felt like it had been hit with a ton of bricks. He bit his bottom lip nervously, praying that they wouldn't come and talk to him, bringing with them the love that he had never had a chance to express for her. Rinoa came up behind Squall and hugged him tightly. She then kissed his cheek gently. This relieved Seifer to no end, as this meant Squall was still with Rinoa, and not with Quistis. This also meant that he stood some kind of chance with her. Seifer smiled with a certain sense of pride and achievement even though he'd done nothing. He sat  
quietly with Raijin fishing, still thinking about the endless ways he could try and express his feelings for Quistis. He was so far off in his own little world that he didn't hear Irvine and Squall come up behind him.  
  
"Boo!" they screamed, and Seifer jumped 2 feet in the air and turned to face them. They both had smirk-like grins plastered on their faces. Seifer breathed a sigh of relief. If it had been Quistis behind him he would've had a heart attack, but it was only Squall and Irvine. Getting used to Squall's new open mind was hard.  
  
"What was that for?" Seifer asked.  
  
"You looked far off, we decided to see how far off you were," Irvine replied.  
  
"You looked like you were in Esthar or somewhere far off like that!" Squall grinned. Seifer stood up and set his pole gently on the ground.  
  
"How may I be of service to you my friends?" he asked cheerily.  
  
"You ever thought about enrolling in Garden again? Trying once more to become a SeeD?" Squall asked.  
  
"It's crossed my mind a few times," Seifer replied. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well..." Squall began, a cheeky grin suddenly appearing on his face. "Quistis is teaching the new SeeD candidates this year and there's space for one more person in her class..." Seifer blushed like mad. How did Squall know? And what was even worse, Irvine knew as well. He prayed that Zell didn't know too or he'd be a public laughing stock.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!" Seifer questioned, going redder every second.  
  
"It means that you should try to get into SeeD again!" Irvine replied. "If I can do it and Rinoa can do it you'll have no problem."  
  
"Oh yeah, that and the fact that we know about your little thing for Quistis!" Squall added, completely tearing the mood in half like paper. The pair of SeeDs burst into fits of laughter, as Seifer stood there, red and embarrassed.  
  
"What's all this laughing for?" someone behind them asked. They turned and saw Quistis, dressed in her neat SeeD uniform; her glasses perched on her nose. She sighed helplessly at the laughing pair. "You're making poor Seifer feel awkward, stop it." They stopped laughing and looked at her playfully. She walked up to Seifer and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you retry for SeeD Seifer?" she asked kindly. Seifer smiled, and flushed all at the same time. He felt so at peace with her hand resting on his shoulder. It filled him with a sense of prosperity that he had never felt before.  
  
"All right," he replied. Quistis smiled and walked away leaving the two grinning SeeDs with one very happy Seifer.  
  
The young Seifer approached Quistis with eager anticipation he looked into her shiny blue eyes. She looked back into his.  
  
"What is it Seifer?" she asked.  
  
"I love you Quistis," he replied, simply yet cheerily. At first she looked shocked, but her shock soon turned to a smile.  
  
"No you don't," she shook her head. "You and I are not destined to be Seifer. You can't love me." She walked past him and whispered in his ear. "It's impossible. Even if I do return your affections." She walked on, leaving poor young Seifer very sad. He felt his eyes start to well up with water. Then, little Seifer cried his small heart out.  
  
My first Quiefer! And I can sense some kawaii moments coming! I hope you all liked it, especially Alonia, cos this is for her cos she asked me to! Part 2 up soon, but I'll be losing my Internet for a while so it might not be that soon. Watch this space. 


	2. The Rebirth of Seifer Almasy

1 Part two  
  
Q/N: This is up a lot sooner than I thought! Thankfully my Internet was back in under a day so I was spared living without it. But then I got banned for a while cos I got into a fight with my sister. Anyway, here's part two for ya all. Enjoy! Oh, and Mylina is an original character made up by me so she's mine OK? OK.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two The Rebirth of Seifer Almasy  
  
Seifer felt at peace as he walked those carpeted hallways of Garden once more. All the things that he hadn't seen in such a long time were re- introduced to him. Dr Kadowaki even seemed pleased to see his face again. And that was a result since Dr Kadowaki was rarely ever happy. Squall led Seifer to his room in the Dorms, which he was sharing with a young candidate called Mylina. Seifer felt a little daunted to be sharing a room with a female candidate but Squall reassured his worries and also mentioned that this was the only spare bed left so he'd better live with it and like it. Seifer couldn't argue with that. As he slowly began to unpack his stuff Mylina, who was only 15, popped her head round the door.  
  
"Hello!" she chirped. Immediately Seifer thought of Selphie, but he shook those ideas away and turned to face her.  
  
"Hello," he replied rather nervously. She smiled happily at him.  
  
"You're Seifer Almasy right? My new roomie?" she asked. He nodded. She giggled in delight. "I'm Mylina. Pleased to meet you!" she skipped forward and held her hand out. Seifer shook it cheerily. She jumped up and down with glee. "I didn't know I was getting a boy roomie till just now. You're 18 right?" he nodded, amazed by the amount of energy this girl seemed to possess. "Wow! I'm only 15! Man I feel really small!" she put her hands up to her cheeks and giggled. "I didn't know you'd be cute, though." She winked and skipped out of the door. Seifer could feel red warmth surging up to his cheeks. He'd never been paid a compliment before. Not one like that anyway. He was beginning to feel like he was settling in.  
  
Seifer's young feet beat heavily across the dry sand. Tears were streaming out of his eyes and along his cheeks. He ran as fast as he could until he could simply run no more. He stopped in front of the flower garden and took in deep breaths to ail his heaving chest. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and looked out onto the mass of flowers. He gently walked into the field, making sure that he didn't tread on a single flower on his way. He stood in the middle and looked up at the sky.  
  
"Quistis Trepe!" he screamed at the heavens. "I love you! I'll prove it to you! I will!" he found a rose and dragged the thorns across the palm of his hand, causing blood to ooze from the three gashes left behind. He squeezed his hand, which made more blood flow more steadily now. He wiped some of the blood over the soft white rose petals and let the flower drop to the floor. "You hurt my heart, like I hurt my hand. That rose is for you." He turned and carefully left, leaving the blood-drenched white rose behind him, the soft petals flapping gently in the wind under the heavy weight of the blood.  
  
"Seifer!" Mylina popped her head round the door and saw him sitting with his Hypherion resting in his lap. He looked up at her.  
  
"Hey Mylina," he replied. She came and sat next to him.  
  
"Wow! Is that a real Hypherion?" she asked excitedly. He nodded.  
  
"Yeah," he replied. She squealed in excitement.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Wow oh wow! I've never seen a real Hypherion! It's just like the commander's Gunblade!"  
  
"What weapon do you use?"  
  
"What? Me? Oh I use hand rifles. My father made these for me. What do you think?" she held out two very well made handguns. "My father called them Vena and Muani."  
  
"They're really something aren't they?" Seifer smiled.  
  
"Come on! Our first class is about to start. Instructor Trepe won't appreciate us being late for our first lesson!" she giggled, grabbing his hand playfully. He smiled happily. Not only was he going to spend time getting to know his new friend, he was going to be around his childhood crush for 2 whole blissful hours. He allowed himself to be dragged along the hallways, up the lift and to the 2nd floor classroom. The first thing he noticed as he stepped into his memorable old classroom was the blond beauty sitting at the desk. Her silver rimmed glasses glinted on the bridge of her nose as her glistening blue eyes focused their attention on the papers that lay sprawled out in front of her. Seifer felt himself flop down onto a chair next to Mylina. "Seifer! Hey Seifer!" she whispered. Seifer was in a trance. He couldn't help staring at her. She lifted her beautiful eyes from the desk and looked across the class at the sea of faces. Seifer blinked repeatedly as she stood up and started to pace the room. She smiled and took her place behind the desk.  
  
"Welcome to your first class candidates," she said. "Some people I know." She looked at Seifer and smiled. "Others I don't. But either way we are here to learn and to become SeeDs. Nothing more." And so two blissful hours, for Seifer anyway, of work under Quistis' watchful eye began.  
  
Seifer stepped quietly into the orphanage, blood still dripping steadily from his hand. Selphie and Irvine darted past in a frenzy of mad laughter, screaming playfully. Seifer sat on a stool and scanned the room. Zell sat on a chair trying to piece together a cup that he had obviously broken earlier. The large wooden door opened and Quistis emerged. Seifer's heart began to ache. Just seeing her face made him bleed inside. He felt such deep pain from what she had told him that morning. Quistis sat on the window ledge and looked out of the window dreamily. Seifer watched her in silence. She suddenly turned and noticed his hand.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Seifer you're bleeding!" she cried. She dashed up to him and held his hand in both of hers gently. He looked down at the damage the thorns had done to him. He winced in pain as Quistis cleaned the cuts with a wet cloth. Her eyes scanned the room for a bandage of some kind but there were none. So she ripped part of her shirt away and wrapped it carefully around his hand.  
  
"You're helping me…why?" he asked, slightly puzzled.  
  
"I help people when they need me," Quistis replied simply. She gently leant forward and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Seifer, I wish we could be together…I really do…but it'll never work."  
  
"It will work! It will!" Seifer exclaimed. Quistis pulled away from him and shook her head tearfully. She then backed away and went to the door. "As long as the rose still blooms then I will keep on loving you Quistis." She bit her lip, trying to fight back tears. She loved him too, with all her heart, but fate wasn't kind. Fate had dealt her and Seifer a cruel hand, by giving them the love of one another. She closed the door behind her as she left and went into her room. She flopped onto her bed and sobbed. Why was love so hard to understand?  
  
"Instructor, what are you doing now?" Seifer asked when the lesson was over. Quistis smiled and pulled her glasses off. She folded them up and placed them in a case. He took up her face with his hands and looked into her beautiful deep blue eyes. "Quistis…" he said softly. She felt herself melt into his wonderful emerald eyes. But she couldn't let herself be whisked off into her own dream world. She had to keep a level head.  
  
"I'm going somewhere, you have to study for the written test Seifer," she said. He looked at her lovingly and smiled.  
  
"I know I have," he said. "But I'd rather spend time studying with my Instructor than studying on my own." She sighed at him and shook her head.  
  
"Seifer I really have to go," she gently pushed him aside and grabbed her paperwork. She nodded at him and left. Seifer stood and watched her leave. He wasn't surrendering that easily.  
  
The young Quistis Trepe walked gently through the field of blossoming flowers. Like Seifer she was careful not to tread on a single one. She came to the centre of the field and looked all around her. She was surrounded by colour; the wind played with her hair as she averted her gaze to the sky. Delicate blossoms fell onto her face. She shook her head and look at the floor. Something white and red caught her eye. She bend down and carefully lifted it to eye level. It was a beautiful pure white rose, coated in a thin film of blood.  
  
"Seifer…" she said, recalling the words he had told her. "Is this it? Is this what you meant?"  
  
Everything was just as she had left it. Nothing appeared to have changed since the last time she had been there. Her hands were cupped, holding on to something. She held them up and opened them, letting a flurry of soft petals escape into the air. They danced on the wind and away into the distance. She focused her gaze onto the rose on the floor. It was sparkling white, apart from the blood that glazed its petals. She picked it up and held it close to her heart.  
  
"Seifer…even after all this time our rose still blooms…I know exactly what this means…and I wish it could be reality," she sighed, pulling the small clip from her hair and letting her long blond locks flow in the breeze. "Oh Seifer…"  
  
Sorry about the time it took to get this up, as I said I got in trouble. Part 3 will hopefully be up sooner than this. Alonia you're a great mate! 


	3. What If...?

1 Part three  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 What If…?  
  
So many unanswered questions raced through Quistis' mind as she made her way back into Garden from the humble surroundings of the old orphanage she had grown up in. She played with the white, blood coated rose in her hand and wandered around the hallways. She peered over the barrier and looked down onto the water as it slowly rippled against the sides. She felt tears come to her eyes as she held the rose over the water.  
  
"No more Seifer…no more…" she said quietly as she released her grasp on the rose, letting it fall gently onto the surface of the water. Some of the blood trickled off of the white petals and dripped into the water, turning it a bright red. Tears slowly fell down her pale cheeks as she turned and walked away, allowing the flower and her love for Seifer to drown.  
  
The young blond walked back into the stone building and sat on a chair and thought. Seifer had told her of his love and she knew that she couldn't let this emotion get to her. She couldn't let the love they felt for each other ruin everything. Her heart was in love with Seifer but a part of her yearned not for Seifer, but for Squall. Everything was so mixed up. Her mind was telling her to forget but her heart was telling her to love Seifer. She didn't know how to make this kind of decision, so she got to her feet and went to find Matron Edea, thinking that maybe she could untangle the knot of confusion inside her soul.  
  
"Our field exam is today!" Mylina squealed with delight. Seifer had passed the written test and the prerequisite with flying colours, as had Mylina, which surprised Seifer greatly as she was only 15. "Look! I'm wearing my uniform already! I'm so excited Seifer! I hope we get put together!" she was literally jumping about like mad, eagerly anticipating the field exam, the final one before they either became SeeD or they didn't. Seifer was also, surprisingly enough, wearing a proper SeeD uniform for the exam. He saw Xu and Squall approach the group, Xu armed with a clipboard. Quistis slunk behind them, looking upset. Seifer began to get concerned but his attention was focused elsewhere. "Ooh look! A rose!" Mylina cried. "It's…covered in blood…oh…" Seifer's heart wrenched as he heard those words. He ran over to the barrier and looked down onto the clear water. His eyes welled up with tears as he looked at the rose float gently along. It was still in bloom, but the blood was mainly washed off. A tear escaped from Seifer's eye and made its way down his cold white cheek. He focused his gaze on Quistis, who refused to make eye contact.  
  
"All right, Mylina, Seifer, and Zaine. You'll make up the first team. Seifer, I'll leave you in charge since you have experience," Squall said. Mylina jumped up and down happily. Seifer nodded, trying not to let more tears fall down his face. Quistis' heart ached. The rest of the drill for the exam was told by Squall. Seifer kept quiet while Quistis silently sobbed.  
  
"Matron," Quistis asked. The tall, longhaired woman turned and knelt down to face the young inquiring Quistis.  
  
"What is it my child?" she asked.  
  
"Why is love so complicated?" she said, hanging her head slightly. Matron laughed.  
  
"It's not complicated my child!" she chuckled. "Your heart will always tell you where the true path lies. Your heart tells you who you love, not your head." Edea patted her head affectionately. Quistis smiled and left the Matron to finish her washing. No matter what little comfort Quistis had received from Matron's words, it didn't ease the pain and conflict still felt within her. What was she going to do? She heard the large wooden door of the orphanage open and a young couple stepped in. They towed with them a boy of about 12. Matron rushed out from the wash room to greet the three. They started up a conversation. It appeared that they wished to adopt a child. But who? Quistis prayed that it wouldn't be her they were after. Matron turned to Quistis and smiled. "Quistis my child these people wish to adopt you! Isn't that wonderful!" she said happily. Quistis' heart sunk like a rock. She was going to have to leave them all.  
  
Seifer stepped out of the car in complete silence. He just stared at the floor as he walked to the boat at the Harbour. Mylina had a concerned look on her face. She was worried about her new friend. He looked so hurt, so antagonised. Why and how could this be? She wanted to help him because she valued his friendship and trust. It made her sad to see him so down.  
  
"Seifer…" she said. He continued to stare quietly at the floor. They boarded the boat and sat down. Mylina rested her hand on his shoulder. "Seifer…please tell me if you're OK or not…I'm worried about you," she asked, the worry deeply embedded into her words. A tear fell from Mylina's eye and onto Seifer's hand. It felt cold. Seifer blinked in astonishment. He'd failed to realise how worried he'd made Mylina feel. He'd made her cry. Seifer started to feel terrible. Mylina was always so happy and bubbly; it was rare for her to cry. He looked into her eyes and saw the tears. He gently wiped them away with his hand.  
  
"Don't cry now my friend," he said softly. "I'm fine. Thank you for asking me. I really didn't mean to worry you so much, I'm sorry." He picked up her hands and shook them gently. He then smiled and tickled her chin, making her laugh. She smiled happily back at him. At that moment Seifer was so happy that he had a friend like her to depend on. Raijin and Fujin were back in Balamb now, so he had to make new friends alone. He was glad Squall had kept him with Mylina. He may not have the same feelings for her as he did for Quistis but she still meant so much to him. With her worries for Seifer now put aside Mylina felt a lot more secure and happy, knowing that the one she considered her best friend was OK.  
  
"Seifer," Mylina began. "I made you something. It's not really that great but…I made it especially for you." She pulled a seashell necklace from her pocket. Seifer smiled in amazement. It was so shiny and beautiful. She handed it to him and he put it round his neck.  
  
"Wow…this is amazing Mylina…thank you so much!" Seifer smiled cheerily. She smiled back.  
  
"I know you've got a thing for Quistis, but we can be best friends right? Well…you're my best friend anyway," she replied. Seifer gasped. No one had ever said that he was their best friend. Not even Raijin and Fujin. He, Raijin and Fujin were a posse, but Mylina wanted to be his best friend. Seifer felt a sense of pride inside him as he nodded.  
  
"We can be best friends, sure," Seifer replied, pulling a small cross on a chain from his back pocket. "I've had this since I was an orphan at the orphanage, but I want you to have it." He put it round her neck. She squealed with delight and hugged Seifer. Seifer felt deeply relaxed.  
  
Quistis slowly began to gather together her things as her new parents and her brother were waiting to take her home with them. She didn't want to leave, as the thought of never seeing her friends again scared her. Her bedroom door opened and Seifer stepped in.  
  
"Matron says you're going," Seifer said. She nodded.  
  
"I've been adopted," she replied quietly.  
  
"Do you want to go?"  
  
"No! No I don't!" Quistis sobbed and fell into Seifer's arms. He held her there gently and tried to calm her down.  
  
"It'll be OK…you'll have a lot of fun in your new home!" Seifer said reassuringly. "And I'm sure we'll all meet again. Tell ya what, we'll meet here when we're 18. On this day when we're both 18, OK?" Quistis wiped her eyes and nodded.  
  
"I'll see you then?" she asked. He nodded.  
  
"Yes. You'll see me then," he replied.  
  
Quistis looked out onto the empty expanse of ocean. Small teardrops fell onto her uniform. She tried to stop herself forgetting but she couldn't. How could she forget? She'd felt so loved and safe with him. He was all she could think about. Squall came up behind her.  
  
"I know you about as well as you know me Instructor," he said. She turned and faced him.  
  
"I don't think so," they said in unison. Squall smirked triumphantly. He'd finally got one up on his Instructor. Quistis sighed.  
  
"I'm getting easier to figure out aren't I?" she asked. Squall nodded.  
  
"I can tell what you're thinking right now. You're thinking about Seifer, about how much you care about him and how much you love him," Squall smirked again, knowing that he'd said all the right words. Quistis looked at him in an alarmed way. He laughed. "You're so easy Quistis," he smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. "I know how you feel…everything will work out." He smiled once more in order to boost her confidence. Quistis smiled back and decided just to accept Squall's advice. Squall walked back down to the main deck. Squall, giving advice? Was that even possible? It was impossible to comprehend, let alone see in action. She decided just to accept it for now and made her way back down to the main deck.  
  
  
  
OK, so this took a long while. I have an excuse. I've been host to a 13- year-old girl from Germany so it's taken a while. By the time you all read this my birthday will have been and gone. Sob! Oh well, part 4 will (I pray) be up soon! 


	4. An Uncertain End

1 Part four  
  
  
  
Chapter Four an Uncertain End  
  
  
  
The boats reached the coast of Winhill in perfect time. All the candidates disembarked and took a few minutes to take in the landscape. Under normal circumstances Winhill would be a peaceful place, no tourists, no trouble. But now Galbadians wanted Winhill to be part of their allegiance again and the citizens wouldn't allow it. That was how this whole fight began. Seifer glanced around at his disturbed surroundings. The sound of gunfire and explosions could be heard from the shore. Squall frowned. He had found out from his father Laguna that this had been his birthplace, and he wasn't about to let Galbadia ruin the last of his memories of his past. He turned to the teams.  
  
"Right," he began. "All teams will go into the main town and neutralise the Galbadian threat. Is that clear?" every student nodded. Mylina began to load up her handguns while Seifer practised with his Hypherion. Suddenly the grace of Quistis' Save the Queen caught his eye. He watched her as she trained herself for the upcoming challenge. Despite the events of earlier, Seifer still loved and cared for her. His heart would always open for her. He let a small smile creep onto his face.  
  
"You ready Seifer?" Mylina asked, twirling her handguns in her hands then returning them to their holsters at her side. Seifer nodded and lifted his Hypherion to the sky.  
  
"OK team let's get those Galbadian bastards!" Seifer called. Mylina jumped up with delight. Zaine, who was the same age as Squall, cracked his knuckles and smirked. Seifer led his team into Winhill. But unknown to him, Quistis followed, insuring the safety of her lover.  
  
With Quistis gone, Seifer began to feel uneasy. He knew she had a family and a home now, and that was what troubled him. He knew he would never be homed because of the way he was. He paced around the orphanage, nervous of Quistis' whereabouts. How would Matron know if she hadn't handed Quistis over to some crazy mass murderer? Or someone who'd just broken out of an insane asylum? Or maybe even a rapist? All these ideas left Seifer shuddering. He didn't even want to think about it. But now that he had all he could see in his head was Quistis screaming his name desperately, surrounded by her evil foster parents. How could a five-year-old boy seriously think of things like that? He had to be deformed or something to think of his crush in such agony. Matron suddenly approached him.  
  
"Seifer I'm dispatching you to Balamb Garden with Squall. You can become a soldier there. Won't that be nice?" she said softly. Seifer smiled and nodded. He knew that Quistis wanted to be a soldier too, so she might come to Balamb Garden as well. He knew that this was his best chance of seeing her again and reminding her of where they had to meet…  
  
The battle in Winhill raged ferociously. Many Galbadians were defeated in combat. Seifer skimmed through them all with the greatest of ease. After being under Ultimecia's control he knew how to handle pretty much anything. Poor Mylina was finding it somewhat harder as she'd never been in a combat situation of this kind before. Seifer was on hand to assist her and he taught her the basics of combat. After that she had no difficulties. Zaine was quite the accomplished martial artist. Perhaps one day he'd be up there with Zell as one of the greatest martial artists in Garden. Seifer monitored his team's progress and always leapt in when they needed him. They made their way further though the town, eventually ending up at the pub. This particular area appeared to be deserted. Seifer nodded.  
  
"Let's secure this area," he said. Mylina and Zaine nodded and checked every building to insure that no Galbadians were lurking in them. No one was there. Mylina and Zaine dashed back to Seifer.  
  
"The area appears secure sir," Zaine reported. Seifer nodded.  
  
"Right then. We appear to have fulfilled our main mission objective. Let's wait till the back-up troops turn up so that this area can be fully guarded and we can head back down to assist the other teams," he said. Mylina nodded and Zaine sat himself on the floor. Nobody realised that there was a Galbadian hit man in the window of the outhouse next to the pub. The hit man took aim. He was going to shoot Seifer.  
  
Four years had passed since he had last seen Quistis or Matron for that matter. He was now a student of Balamb Garden. Squall had become like a rival to him, as they were both aiming to achieve a certain state of perfection. They fought a lot, over the most pathetic things. As Seifer looked aimlessly out of a window something caught his eye. It was a beautiful young girl, with golden blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. Could it possibly be her? The one he'd been waiting for? He stood up and put his head out of the window.  
  
"Quistis!" he called. She turned round to face him. It was indeed his blond beauty. Seifer couldn't help but smile then. He extended his arm and waved happily to her. Her face lit up and she waved back. Squall sat quietly next to Seifer as he jubilantly returned to his seat. He had finally gotten his wish. He had wished since he was five years old to see his love once again, and, after all this time, he'd finally had it granted.  
  
Mylina noticed Quistis come up behind them. She watched her, puzzled for a moment, then her eyes caught that of the glistening barrel of the rifle the hit man was holding. She gasped.  
  
"Mylina, what is it?" Seifer asked.  
  
"Seifer! Get out of the way!" Mylina pulled him away just as the bullet fired. Zaine hit the floor to stay out of firing range.  
  
"Seifer are you all right?" he asked. Seifer nodded and sat up.  
  
"Who did that bullet hit?" he asked slowly. Mylina sat up and screamed. She clamped one hand over her mouth as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Instructor Trepe!" she cried, clambering to her feet and running to the body of the fallen Instructor. Those words shot through Seifer like a bullet, the pain was clearly visible on his face. He jumped up and ran to Quistis' side. She had taken the bullet meant for him. It had a direct hit to her heart. Mylina sobbed. Seifer took hold of Quistis' hand and held it to his face.  
  
"Quistis…please…don't go…" Seifer cried, tears trailing like a river down his face. She smiled weakly at him.  
  
"I…I…I love you Seifer…" she said. Seifer's eyes widened. She had just said the three words he's waited for her to say for the past thirteen years. But now, she was near death. "Mylina…thank you…for…saving him…for me…" she said slowly. Mylina nodded tearfully as Quistis' gaze was once again placed on Seifer. "Never forget…what you have…to live for…Seifer…we will meet again…just like we promised…" her eyes slowly began to close.  
  
"Quistis no! No don't go! Don't leave me now!" he sobbed.  
  
"I'm sorry…goodbye…my…love…" her eyes closed and her heart stopped. She was dead. Mylina sobbed deeply, as did Zaine. Seifer kept hold of her now cold hand and cried. Another shot rang out through the deserted square. This time Mylina fell victim. It hit her in the neck and she fell backwards.  
  
"Mylina!" Seifer screamed as she hit the floor, blood gushing from her neck. Squall's team made their way over to them.  
  
"Seifer what the fuck happened!" Squall asked.  
  
"Quistis is dead," he sobbed. "Mylina is badly injured, she needs help!" Zell and Irvine made their way over to Mylina and they lifted her gently, carrying her back to the ship. Seifer scooped up Quistis and went to face Squall. "Mission complete sir," he said quietly before leaving, his dead lover's body in his arms.  
  
  
  
Yes, yes, very angst I know, but it's so sad! ;_; So now the question is will he lose his best friend as well as the one he loves? Find out in part five! 


	5. Unexpressed Misery

1 Part Five  
  
Things are gonna get angsty in these last few chapters so if, like me, you adore the odd load of mushy stuff keep on reading.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 Unexpressed Misery  
  
As Seifer sat on his bed, his Hypherion resting by his side, he recalled once again the last moments of Quistis' life. How she'd said everything he'd wanted to hear for the longest time, but too late. He clenched his fists, wishing he could've done something to save her. But she was gone now, leaving a deep scar in his heart, which would never heal. Now, he had Mylina to worry about. He had lost Quistis; he didn't want to lose his best friend too. She was so young…just thinking of how young and vunerable both Mylina and Quistis were made him sob. He prayed that Mylina wasn't dead. He'd commit suicide if he lost her too. What else would he have if she disappeared along with Quistis? Squall came in and stood in front of him.  
  
"Dr Kadowaki couldn't help Quistis," he said carefully. Seifer already knew that, what Squall had said was just a bitter reminder of the obvious. Squall's deep concerned look turned into a smile. "But…Mylina is OK. She pulled through." Seifer stood up, looking almost joyful. "You wanna go see her? She's been calling for you." Squall took Seifer to Mylina's bedside. Despite her battered body, she had a happy look on her face when she saw Seifer. He ran to her and held her hand.  
  
"You're so brave," he said, tears of joy filling his eyes. "You're so damn brave…I'm so happy you made it!" Mylina laughed weakly.  
  
"I had to make it Seifer," she said. "Quistis said." Seifer looked at her.  
  
"Quistis said?"  
  
"That's right. She told me not to slip away from you. She told me you needed me…so I just had to pull through for you Seifer." Seifer laughed, despite his tears.  
  
"You're pretty damned tough for a 15-year-old aren't you?"  
  
"You bet I am. I'm gonna be a SeeD one day!" she smiled.  
  
"You are a SeeD," Squall said. Mylina and Seifer turned and looked at him. "Both of you are. You passed the exam with distinction. Congratulations!" Mylina screamed ecstatically and threw her arms around Seifer. Seifer hugged back. He'd finally become a SeeD. His lifetime goal achieved. The only problem was that Quistis wasn't there to share it with him.  
  
Seifer was no longer a child. He could do things his way. He could recall the bitter fights with his rival Squall. He could recall the battle, which left a scar on both their faces. He sat on a chair next to Sorceress Edea, gently dragging his finger along the scar.  
  
"They're coming," Edea stood up and turned to Seifer. "Those pathetic little SeeDs are on their way here Seifer. Prepare to engage them in combat." Seifer stood up and nodded.  
  
"Yes Edea," he replied and walked out of the room and down Galbadia Garden's bleak colourless hallways. Balamb had obviously gained mobility, just like Galbadia had, and knowing it they would show no mercy. Seifer knew Quistis was in Balamb Garden. He knew that by launching an attack he would damage their already fragile relationship. He wasn't even sure if she liked him anymore. One thing he was sure about was that she was going to stay by Squall's side and they would both use all means necessary of stopping him. Did Quistis like Squall better than him? Even if she didn't, she would after his next crazy stunt. All this business of being the Sorceress' knight was just scarring him, not ailing his wounds. He came across a group of Galbadian soldiers. "Listen up," he said. "We're going into battle against Balamb. Let's go destroy that Garden!"  
  
"Yes sir!" they said in unison. They were going to war now, and Seifer had just started what he knew would be the end of him and Quistis.  
  
Seifer walked along the hallways of Balamb Garden with pieces of paper in his hands. These were plans for Quistis' burial ceremony. They had already decided that she was going to be buried in the flower garden at Edea's orphanage. The place where they were supposed to meet 8 days from now. But now she was gone so there was no point anymore. Maybe he would visit her grave that day, to pay respects. But as he walked the sound of a piano playing caught his attention. A voice accompanied the song. He recognised the voice automatically but he still couldn't believe it. The voice was that of Mylina. He headed in the direction of the voice and came to the library, where Mylina was sat in front of a piano, playing and singing at the same time. Seifer smiled and sat and watched her until she had finished her song. He then clapped. She turned around, surprised to see Seifer sitting there watching her. She started to blush as he came over to her.  
  
"That was great!" he said, still clapping. "Did you make that up all on your own?"  
  
"Yes I did!" she beamed. "It's for Quistis' burial ceremony. Zaine said that once I'd sorted out the notes and stuff he'd play it for me while I sing it." Seifer nodded with approval.  
  
"It's beautiful. Quistis would've loved it I'm sure," he replied.  
  
"Its next week isn't it? At the Orphanage?"  
  
"That's right. I'm just thinking about flowers for her grave."  
  
"Isn't she being buried in a flower garden?" Mylina grinned. "There'll be lots of flowers there so don't worry about it Seifer." Seifer folded his arms and laughed. She was right, as per usual. With the whole SeeD acceptance dance and festivities all over with, he now had the responsibilities of a true SeeD to carry with him.  
  
"Seifer! Where ya been, ya know? We've been worried about ya, ya know?" a voice behind them said. Raijin and Fujin stood in the doorway of the library, smiling broadly. They dashed up to their friend and embraced him.  
  
"Raijin! Fujin! Why the hell are you guys here?" Seifer asked.  
  
"We heard that you had achieved the level of SeeD," Fujin said. "We were anxious to see how you were doing."  
  
"I'm doing well Fujin. I made a friend. Mylina this is Raijin and Fujin, Raijin, Fujin, this is Mylina, my 15-year-old best friend," he pointed to Mylina. Mylina grinned cheerily.  
  
"So you guys must be Raijin and Fujin! I've heard a lot about you!" she said happily.  
  
"Chatting up kids? That ain't right, ya know?" Raijin said, shaking his head. Seifer laughed.  
  
"I'm not chatting her up! I told you she's my best friend!" he chuckled. Fujin smiled pleasantly whilst Raijin raised an eyebrow.  
  
"We heard about Quistis," Fujin said. Seifer fell silent. He didn't want to hear her name. It just made him feel worse. "We're sorry."  
  
"It's OK you guys. I'm OK now," Seifer replied quietly. He looked at Mylina as she began to arrange her composition. Why could love be so damned tainted?  
  
Seifer stood on the Galbadian platform, arms folded, grinning in a remorseless fashion at Balamb Garden. He watched it come closer as the soldiers either side of him got onto motorbikes ready to attack Balamb. Seifer grabbed a pair of binoculars and looked at Balamb's bridge deck. He saw Squall, Selphie and Quistis; all looking worried and yet determined at the same time.  
  
"Damn," Seifer muttered. "I didn't know she'd be there. That ruins it." He drew out one hand and rested it on the handle of his Hypherion, gently tapping it to reassure himself that he was doing this for his Matron. He didn't care who stood in the way. "Launch!" Seifer ordered, and all the bikes set off and attacked Balamb Garden. Galbadia started to ram Balamb viciously, and as Balamb jolted, Seifer noticed Quistis grab onto Squall to keep her balance and Squall held onto her tightly. This hurt Seifer a lot. To see the woman he admired and loved find comfort and safety in the arms of his rival made him sick to his stomach. He bit his lip and stepped off the platform. Just as he did so Balamb appeared to ram into Galbadia. This sent a huge shock wave through the Garden, causing Seifer to tumble into the wall. Seifer shook his head, regained his footing and walked onto the 3rd floor of Galbadia Garden. Sitting in her chair was his Matron, Sorceress Edea.  
  
"They're putting up a brutal fight," she said. "But those SeeD are wasting their time on nothing. I will not be beaten." Seifer nodded and sat on the steps in front of her. He knew Quistis and Squall would find their way to them, it was just a matter of time…  
  
The funeral ceremony was quiet and sombre, despite the beautiful surroundings. Edea gave a speech, as did Cid and Squall. Mylina and Zaine's song brought a tear to every eye at the ceremony. When everyone had left Seifer stood in the field, looking at the gravestone with an angel carved into it. That's what she was now. An angel, living her new life in the sky.  
  
"Two days Quistis," he said. "Two days and we are meant to meet here." Mylina came up behind him.  
  
"Seifer come on," she said. "We have our first mission already." Their first SeeD mission. Seifer turned and left, leaving his love to rest in peace.  
  
  
  
Part six, the final part with the mega sad ending, will be up ASAP. I'm thinking of not adding any more Seifer flashbacks as they may confuse people. Just thinking of how I've ended this is making me all sad! Aw man! OK I'll shut up now. Leave you all in suspense for part 6. Hoo hah! ^-^ 


	6. Perfect Beginning

1 Final Part/Part six  
  
Q/N: I know this is daft but I've decided not to add any more flashbacks seeing as you know what happens after the last flashback I wrote about. If you're like me and my mates I suggest you keep some tissues handy cos this is gonna be a sad one…  
  
  
  
Chapter Six Perfect Beginning  
  
Their first SeeD mission. The first mission issued to them as members of SeeD. This was all so daunting to Seifer, but he didn't have a clue how Mylina felt. Being 3 years younger than he was, Seifer assumed that she must be very worried, but in fact she was well and truly psyched. She was more confident that Seifer himself was. Zaine, who had also passed the exam, looked very nervous indeed. It seemed like Mylina was the only confident one there. If Seifer had nails to bite then he'd be biting them now.  
  
"You all psyched up for this then Seifer?" Mylina asked happily.  
  
"Oh yes…" Seifer said hesitantly. He wasn't looking forward to this at all. He felt so nervous. Zaine did too, he could tell. He'd been through tough stuff under Ultimecia and Edea, but with them he wasn't representing his Garden, and then again he wasn't taking care of an innocent little 15-year- old girl either. He still loved Quistis with all his heart but something drew him to Mylina, and he wasn't sure whether it was the romantic kind or the brotherly kind. It felt more like the brotherly kind to him though. All the romantic love he could spare he would always save for Quistis, whether she was alive or not. His heart would always belong to her. Even as he stood there ready to get on the train to Galbadia he always thought of her. Every moment he had was spent reminding himself of how beautiful she was and how much he loved her. He looked at Mylina and smiled. She was so innocent, such a pure-hearted girl, and so young. She was already a SeeD at 15. Seifer had tried many times to be a SeeD and at 18 he had only just succeeded. She was a real achiever. She reminded him of Quistis a lot. Despite having brown hair with blond strands, she still had those eyes that reminded him of Quistis. "Do you have a family?" he asked her. She giggled.  
  
"Yes I do!" she giggled again. "I have you silly!" Seifer turned and looked at her. She had a cheery grin on her face. Was she really an orphan?  
  
"So…are you an orphan like me?" he asked.  
  
"Yep. My parents died when I was a baby. I was brought up in an orphanage in Timber." She leaned forward and tilted her head to see if the train was coming. "I can see the train!" she squealed, pulling her head back and grabbing onto Seifer and Zaine's hands. "Come on you guys this is gonna be fun! We're going to Galbadia!" as the train pulled into the station she leapt up and down with excitement. She pulled Seifer aside for a moment and whispered in his ear "It doesn't matter what family I did have cos I've got you now and that's all there is to it OK?" Seifer smiled and her and pulled her onto the train. They all walked through the carriages until they found the SeeD carriage. Mylina jumped about with excitement as they entered the homely little carriage. She sat down on the sofa and jumped up and down repeatedly. She was way beyond confident at this stage. She was filled with faith in her friends. She knew that if they worked as a unit then they could overcome any obstacle. Mylina fumbled in her pocket and pulled out what appeared to be her wallet. She called Seifer and Zaine to come and sit with her.  
  
"Look at this!" she said as they sat. She opened up the wallet to show a picture of a pair of small collie puppies, looking cheerily at them. "These are my dogs Lori and Sabre. Aren't they so cute?"  
  
"Is that what they look like now?" Zaine asked. Mylina nodded.  
  
"They're only 7 weeks old and I miss them a lot. Pets aren't really allowed in Garden but if they were I'd bring them with me," she replied. She smiled at the picture and folded her wallet back up, replacing it neatly into her pocket. She began to fiddle with the cross neck chain Seifer had given her, humming along to a little song she must've made up herself.  
  
"That song you're humming," Seifer asked. "Did you compose that one yourself too?" Mylina nodded.  
  
"Yup! I compose my own music all the time! It's like a hobby for me! I like to sing it too," she replied cheerfully rocking back and forth as she did so.  
  
"Why don't you play it to us?" Zaine asked. "There's a piano in the next cart, you could sing along to it too." Mylina got excited at the prospect of being able to play and sing her new song. She grabbed hold of Seifer and Zaine and pulled them up.  
  
"Come on! Let's go!" she gushed happily, dragging them through to the next cart. Zaine and Seifer took a seat as Mylina sat up in front of the piano. She started to play and sing her song. Zaine's head swayed gently as she played, and a pleasant smile spread across Seifer's face.  
  
"Galbadia! We made it!" Mylina sighed happily. There wasn't a moment in the world when Mylina wasn't happy. She was always happy, unless Seifer wasn't.  
  
"I have a question," Seifer began. "Why are you always so happy?" Mylina turned to him and gave him her trademark happy grin.  
  
"Because you're with me! You and Zaine make me happy!" she giggled. "Knowing that I have friends like you to count on makes me feel really good." They stared around them at the desolate Galbadian wasteland that lay outstretched before them. Not a lot of Galbadian property had survived the Sorceress War, but there were problems with the newly rebuilt missile base in the middle of the Galbadian desert. The problems had started after the attack on Winhill. Galbadia were once again after power and rumour told that Winhill was going to be the test area for the new homing missiles that the Galbadians had been developing for some time now.  
  
"Well…" Zaine began. "I suppose we should get going to the missile base." Mylina nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Can't lose sight of our mission objective. Come on," she rallied on the boys as they made their way through the desert to the missile base.  
  
"This is…bigger," Seifer gasped as he looked up at the now enormous missile base. "Wasn't this big last time I checked."  
  
"It's enormous!" Zaine exclaimed.  
  
"That means security must be real tight," Mylina said, her determination climbing up a notch. She twirled her handguns in her hands and held them up. "Let's go kill us some Galbadian bastards." She began to make her way to the entrance. Seifer and Zaine simply shrugged. Seifer drew out his Hypherion, Zaine cracked his knuckles, and they both ran off in pursuit of Mylina.  
  
By the time they actually got to Mylina three-quarters of the main gate security were out and dealt with. Mylina had done pretty well for herself, seeing as she was the only girl and the youngest in the group. Out of friendship, she left one or two guards for the boys to deal with but otherwise this was her fight. They made their way through to the main missile base building without further difficulties. As they stepped into a dimly lit room everything started to glow red and all the alarms in the building let out a shrill squeal. The security system had detected them and now they were in trouble.  
  
"Shit," Mylina mumbled. Seifer looked at her.  
  
"Language young lady," he said, shaking his head disapprovingly. Mylina glared at him and smiled.  
  
"As if you don't swear at all Seifer," she replied cockily. A whole wave of Galbadian soldiers flooded into the small room, but it didn't take much for the team to dispose of them. One Galbadian soldier refused to just lay down and die.  
  
"Die fuck it!" Seifer yelled. Mylina smirked.  
  
"Language young man!" she replied shaking her head. Seifer poked his tongue out defiantly.  
  
"I know where you're from…Balamb scum!" the soldier replied weakly. He stumbled over to a panel and started to hit some buttons. "These new homing missiles will blow the town of Balamb to bits!" he added. He hit a red button in the centre of the screen before dropping down dead.  
  
"Ah SHIT!" Zaine screamed. "Everyone in Balamb is gonna die!"  
  
"No! This can't happen!" Mylina said in horror. "I won't let those people die! I won't!" Seifer approached the screen and pressed a few buttons.  
  
"The missiles launched the moment he hit that red button," Seifer said. "I can relocate them to hit this missile base but they'd be here within a few seconds." Suddenly Squall, Irvine, Selphie, Rinoa and Zell ran in.  
  
"Seifer I heard you guys were in trouble," Squall said.  
  
"Seifer…we have to relocate those missiles!" Zaine said. "But to do that someone has to stay in the base…and…die…" Everyone fell silent.  
  
"I will," Seifer spoke up. "I'll stay behind." Everyone gasped. Mylina clung onto Seifer's arm.  
  
"No Seifer!" she cried. "I won't let you!"  
  
"Get outta here Squall, all of you, now!" Seifer ordered. Everyone left except for Zaine, Squall and Mylina. "Zaine go!" Seifer ordered. Zaine nodded.  
  
"Good luck Seifer. You're a good friend to me," Zaine said before leaving. Seifer smiled at the place where he had stood.  
  
"Squall get her out of here," Seifer continued.  
  
"Seifer…" Squall began. He held out his hand. "Take care my friend. Tell Quistis that I say hi." Seifer shook Squall's hand.  
  
"I will," he replied.  
  
"No Seifer no!" Mylina cried. "I'm not leaving you here to die! Please Seifer! Don't leave me! I need you!" she began to cry. "Seifer don't die! Please don't die! Don't go!" she clung onto him, sobbing heavily in his arms. He gently wrapped his arms around her. "Seifer…Seifer don't do this! Don't leave me here all alone! I can't lose you now not after all we've been through! Please Seifer! Please!" he pushed her away from him and reached for his Hypherion. He held it up and thrush it into her hands.  
  
"Take this," he said. "That way we'll always remember each other." She looked down at the Hypherion that was in her hands. Her eyes were still filled with tears. Seifer nodded to Squall and Squall grabbed Mylina's arm and began to pull her out of the room. Mylina began to scream and cry.  
  
"Seifer!" she screamed. "Seifer no! Don't do it! Seifer! Seifer!"  
  
"I love you little one," he said, loud enough for her to hear. "Take care of her Squall."  
  
"I will," Squall promised.  
  
"I love you too Seifer!" she cried helplessly. "I don't want to leave you! Please don't make me go! Seifer!" she pleaded once more before she was taken out of the room. Seifer watched the cameras to insure that everyone got out of the building. He then reset the missile's co-ordinates.  
  
"I'll see you on the other side Quistis. Until we meet again Mylina," he said before pressing the red button in the centre of the screen. The missiles whipped round and within ten seconds they had impacted with the missile base, and all that was heard above the explosion was Mylina screaming out Seifer's name.  
  
Seifer's body had been recovered from the wreckage so that he could be buried. At Mylina's request, he was buried in the flower garden next to Quistis. It was that day. The day that Seifer and Quistis were to meet again…  
  
Seifer walked carefully through the garden, insuring that not a flower was crushed beneath him. In the centre of the garden stood a beautiful blond woman. It was Quistis.  
  
"You kept your promise to me Seifer," she said as he stood before her. "I'm glad you did." Seifer cupped her hands in his.  
  
"I love you Quistis. I always have and I always will," he said softly.  
  
"I love you too Seifer," she replied. For the first time, they kissed each other. In life they were not meant to be, but in death they could be together for the rest of eternity. Mylina stood on the edge of the garden, her hand resting on the handle of the Hypherion, much in the way Seifer used to do it. Seifer turned to her and waved. Quistis waved too. Mylina waved, tears slowly trickling down her cheeks as she did so. Zaine came up behind her and put his arm around her. She took comfort from this. Seifer and Quistis, hand in hand, then turned towards the setting sun. They then disappeared, two free spirits that died in a world filled with corruption, now able to love each other until the end of time.  
  
  
  
1.1 A hero's heart  
  
Can never die  
  
His spirit shall live on  
  
If he is to leave this world today  
  
Then he will be free of hurt  
  
Free of hate and corruption  
  
Free of the bonds that tie us down  
  
But I have to let him know  
  
That he will forever be in my heart  
  
And there he will always stay  
  
You're no longer with me  
  
But I feel you near  
  
I can't help but wonder if you remember me  
  
Because I'll always remember you  
  
How can I forget your smile  
  
How you made me laugh  
  
How you made me cry  
  
I'll miss you  
  
  
  
Q/N: Oh my god! This has got me choked up! Man I'm such a sucker for these kind of stories. That last part was a song Mylina made up for Seifer after he died, and she sang it at his funeral. Aaaaaw! Peter, Alex, if you two ever read this then this chapter was for you guys. But this whole story is for Alonia Everclear, whom is one of the best writers I know. Let's all cry together now. OK maybe not. Anyways I hope you all liked it as I had a ton of fun writing it, and on a happier note Mylina and Zaine do get together in the end! Yay! Anyways (again), thankies for reading and please review! 


End file.
